Mascot
Mascot is the third episode of Warren United. It first aired on ITV4 on May 6, 2014. Plot The Kingsleys are on holiday in the Alps, where Warren finds out that Harrison has been selected as Brainsford United's mascot for their next home match. He is ecstatic; Ingrid less so. He explains the itinerary all the way home. Back home, Warren's mum has muddled up while the Kingsleys were away. She's confused the washing powder with the pet food and even put the pets into the washing machine. The family appears to blame it on her drinking. Warren gets stuck in the cat flap after being locked out. At Kitchen Madness, Warren bores Dillip with his continuous blabbing about the planned mascot route. He then watches some classic mascot videos with his son. Back at work, Warren is for no reason asked to report to Dave Worsely, Mr. Kitchen Madness himself. At home, Mum is still having trouble as Reggie arrives home from a bachelor party. Ingrid believes that Mum needs to see someone about her eyes. Mum refuses to admit it at first. Warren arrives at Kitchen Madness HQ where he faces Dave Worsely in person. Worsely has found out about Harrison becoming the mascot, and wants his son to do it as well. Warren won't sell out, but Worsely tries to bribe him by signing a £2,000 cheque as Warren leaves. At school, Gavin is teaching Harrison how to act like a mascot. On the way home with Dillip, Warren is thrown into a limousine, which happens to belong to Worsely. Dillip believes this to be a kidnapping and chases after the limo, but bumps into a Stop sign. Worsely explains that his son Giles has been looking forward to becoming the Brainsford mascot and threw a tantrum when he was told this may not happen. Warren declines a £5,000 offer and is dropped off. Warren is still continuously blabbing which annoys Harrison as he helps him fix the wheel on his bike. At the optician's Mum receives the horrible news; she has cataracts in both eyes and needs an urgent operation. But the waiting list is 9 months. The kids have to talk her through the shows they watch. Warren is told of his mum's sight problem, but is not concerned and believes she can use her other senses. He then falls out with Ingrid after admitting he hated the skiing holiday. Warren doesn't want to pay towards his mum's operation, but in the end he does after a long negotiation from Ingrid. The next day, he wheels his mum to the hospital and tells the medical staff that his mum needs the operation for her own good and that everyone matters. However, Harrison's mascot hopes are thwarted when he breaks his leg, and Warren offers to take his place, after Giles changes his mind and turns to arson, and hold hands with Brainsford's Estonian winger Urve Pilt. Come Saturday, the match is being televised live, as Warren's mum's sight is fully restored. But it all goes awry when Warren becomes all childish and kicks the ball into the grandstand. He goes crazy and even runs away from the police laughing like a kid as the officers pin him down and the referee red-cards him. Warren doesn't believe this to be right and rips up the card, as he is stripped bare by the police officer. He streaks across the pitch exclaiming "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!!". His family is not at all pleased. The episode ends at this point. Trivia *First appearance of Urve Pilt, Dave Worsely, Giles Worsely and Dillip's family. *Andy Warhol is referenced in his episode, when a painting which imitates his pop art design appears in Worsely's office. *Clive Tyldesley, the commentator from the first episode, appears again. Category:Episodes